The present invention relates generally to the field of server management, and more particularly to server change management.
In general, server change management involves employing standardized methods and procedures for efficient handling of all changes. A change refers to an event that results in a new status of one or more configuration items. Specifically, a change means the addition, modification, or removal of configuration items. A change management may include a change request (e.g., a form, used to record details of the request for a change, is sent as an input to the change management by a change requestor); and/or a change schedule (e.g., a schedule that contains details of forthcoming changes and references to historical data).
Changes are required to be cost-effective and enhance business processes with a minimum risk to IT (information technology) infrastructure. Strict change management procedures have been established to comply with standards such as ITIL (information technology infrastructure library), to ensure that server configuration changes are properly authorized and performed by people with the required knowledge and skills. The primary goals of change management include: (i) minimal disruption of services (e.g., to minimize risk of server or application failure due to human error); (ii) reduction in back-out activities; and/or (iii) economic use of resources involved in the change.
Oftentimes, a systems management approach involves change management at various nodes, or endpoints (also referred to as managed endpoints). IBM Endpoint Manager is one example of a systems management software product that manages large groups of computers. (Note: the term(s) “IBM” and/or “Endpoint Manager” may be subject to trademark rights in various jurisdictions throughout the world and are used here only in reference to the products or services properly denominated by the marks to the extent that such trademark rights may exist.) Systems management refers to enterprise-wide administration of distributed systems including computer systems. Systems management is often influenced by network management initiatives in telecommunications.